jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
The Boss
The Boss is a comedic adventure fan game developed and published by Sarcastic Pasta Games. A demo for the sequel, titled Glitch in the System, was previously in early access and was released on April 22nd 2018. The demo was later deleted since it had undergone changes, with a title releasing in December 2018, Glitch in the System: A New Day. Game information After finishing a recording for the day, Jack (controlled by the player), explores his house and gets affected by an email. Undyne and Papyrus, two characters from the game Undertale, burst in through his front door. After reacquainting each other the pair explain to him that he is trapped in a world known as "Wireland" and is inside his own computer. Undyne attempts to fix the situation by pouring cough syrup, only for it to malfunction and Alphys appears to sort the monitor out. Jack goes off exploring in order to fix his computer and return to the real world, interacting and joining forces with multiple game characters past and present from his real life gaming videos (such as Evie from Existor and Billy from Happy Wheels). He also finds his subscribers and YouTube friends trapped within his computer as well. Each level which Jack goes through features a mix of games he has played (for example, morphing the houses of Hello Neighbor and the house Jack built in The Sims 4). After managing to seek all four hydrospersion keys and fixing his computer, Jack says his goodbyes to all the game characters before returning to the real world. He is stopped by Seán, his real life counterpart, who explains that it is difficult to maintain a persona online and offline. In-game Seán admits defeat until the stars above begin to glow and swoop down one by one, representing people in the community, to explain how his videos over the years have helped them, including a few recorded messages. In-game Jack reassures Seán and they morph into one person. Jack then finds himself back in his own apartment. A few months later, Jack is at a signing at a convention and meets Cliff and Jenny, who question if what they had been through was real, before sharing a hug. The game ends with the game characters gathering to sing the Wireland national anthem after the credits. Series background Jack first attempted to play the game during his February 2018 DBSA charity live stream, only for the cut scenes to affect his computer, so refused to continue and swapped it for Getting Over It instead. He began playing in March 2018 and admitted how the humor and the various game characters introduced blend in well. He finished the game in late April 2018 after returning home from touring. In the final sixth episode Jack begins to get emotional from reading the dialogue in-game Jack and Seán were saying, explaining that they are referencing that on YouTube he is known as his energetic self while off camera he is still the same person albeit going by a different name (Seán) and having fun elsewhere besides YouTube. Episodes #JACKSEPTICEYE GAME #BACK IN PRISON #MY FAVOURITE CHARACTERS RETURN #THINGS DON'T LOOK RIGHT! #I KNOW THAT VOICE #A BEAUTIFUL ENDING Category:Video Games Category:2018 Games Category:Series Category:The Boss Category:Fan Games